Alsace
Alsace is one of Brune's territories and also one of prime settings of Madan no Ou to Vanadis series. It is also the birthplace of Tigrevurmud Vorn and his territory. Later it become the Capital for the unification of Brune and Zhcted Kingdom. Overview Alsace is described as a humble yet peaceful rural province that is located far away from Nice and other Brune cities. It is also a home to an underrated yet benevolent family who are descendants of hunters long before Brune's foundation, House Vorn. This small state consists of at least one capital, Celesta, and four villages that are surrounded by dense forest and complicated terrain. While not as busy as Nice, which have lesser tax than most Brune cities, Alsace is serene as it is surrounded by untouched nature which is near to Zhcted's borders. According to Tigre, most of the local residents are kind and friendly to anybody they meet, even towards strangers as long they don't pose any threat to their home. Chapter 4. Due to Alsace's complicated geography, most of the roads from Alsace to Brune's other cities are inaccessible and the locals have to cross neighboring territories for safer routes which usually took considerably longer. Nevertheless, because of the rough terrain and dense nature, Alsace is almost safe from the constant danger of attempted invasions. Anime Info As for Alsace's wildlife, many creatures including wolves, brown bears, and occasionally snow leopards are found in Alsace's forests and mountains. The forests contain an abundance of nuts and wild herbs, providing you know where to find them. Winters in Brune can be extremely cold causing the inhabitants to wrap themselves with thick blankets and stay near the fireplace, while the summers are mostly windy and cool. However, because of its humble nature and because its ruled by hunters and archers, even some of their gallant aristocrats and knights are clearly scorned by other prideful Brune aristocrats, who ridicule them for their suspected cowardice due to their use of archers in battle. In addition, because of the Vorn house's reputation for their simple background and having a lower tax income than other town and cities, Alsace has became one of the poorest territories in Brune. Later, Alsace become the capital of the unification of Brune and Zhcted since Tigre decide to spend most of his time on Alsace due to Alsace serve as a strategic territory and the center of Brune and Zhcted unification Kingdom. History What is known about Alsace's history is that it was governed by House Vorn, a hunter based aristocrat family who were renowned and infamous for their hunting skills and master archery, something which is despised by Brune's population. It was a gift from King Charles Light Novel Volume 11 Chapter 1 to House Vorn's leader after saving the king's life from danger. Chronology Zion's Invasion and Leitmeritz's Support Thanks to Mashas's warning, almost all Alsace residents began their evacuation away from Alsace: The capable ones would escape into the nearby wilderness while the vulnerable ones would seek shelter in the nearby shrine. Of all Alsace villagers and citizens, only Titta stayed in the Vorn Manor while awaiting for Tigre's return. Sadly, Zion's massive troops has halted the evacuation and committing their atrocious act upon Alsace, where they looted, vandalized and even murder anyone who are trying to escape. Despite the atrocious damage Zion left unsatisfied until he saw Vorn Manor from afar, planning to "take-a-visit" before burning it to the ground. Luckily, Tigre and Leitmeritz Army have arrived to Alsace just in time as the Earl shot an arrow to Zion's palm, causing Titta to escape from Zion's clutches and jumped off from the balcony into Tigre's arms, whom both saved by Elen's wind for a safe landing. With the arrival of Tigre and his new ally, Eleonora Viltaria and the Zhcted Army, Thenardier Army began to panicked and forced to retreat from Alsace, while losing 300 men in the progress. As Elen decided to confront Zion and his remaining 2,700 troops in Molsheim Plains, she decided to dispatch her 100 men to defend Alsace.Light Novel Volume 6 Under Leitmeritz's Control In the aftermath of Zion's death and defeat in Molsheim Plains, Alsace celebrated Tigre's victory by throwing a humble party to Tigre and his new founded ally. After the party, the Leitmeritz Army helped the citizen to rebuild Alsace and under Elen's control, Limlisha was chosen to (temporarily) govern Alsace until the end of the Civil War, though Tigre was still acted as the Alsace's Earl. Nevertheless, even under Leitmeritz banner, Alsace's life remained peaceful and serene thanks to Tigre's bond with Elen and the Leitmeritz Army. Role in Brune Civil War (Pre and Post) Prior Tigre's war with Roland, Alsace was entirely under Brune's authority control due to Tigre's insurgency against Thenardier and Ganelon. While neither Thenardier nor Ganelon's army could enter Alsace, any Silver Meteor Army soldiers were also prohibited from entering Alsace, especially Tigre who was now labeled as Brune's "traitor". After Tigre and the Silver Meteor Army's victory against Thenardier in Mereville Plains, under a collaboration between Elen and Queen Regin, Alsace was placed under joint Brune and Zchted administration while Tigre returned to Zhcted as a "guest general' for a set period of three year as part of the truce between Brune and Zhcted. Furthermore, the two collaborated on connecting Alsacre and the neighboring Leitmeritz with the construction of an inter-continental highway through the Voyes Mountain Range that had previously seperated the two regions. This would bring development and stimulate trade in Alsace while also cementing relations with Zhcted and Brune as a whole. Nevertheless, Tigre's colleague such as Hughes and Mashas will be always overlook Alsace while Tigre himself went away for Zhcted. To maintain peace and order in Alsace, Elvin was sent by Regin to manage the province during Tigre's absence in Leitmeritz.Light Novel Volume 11 Tigre's Homecoming Two years had passed since Brune's infamous civil war, Tigre, Titta and Leitmeritz Army returned to Alsace in order to repel Sachstein Army from Brune. As celebration for their Earl's return even for a day, Alsace residents were holding a modest feast until nightfall before Tigre and the Leitmeritz soldiers left his home-country for Plainville Hills. Tigre continue to trust of the government of Alsace to Elvin until he can return to Alsace and resuming duty as Earl of Alsace again. Place of Interest In City *'Celesta'-Alsace's capital town where Tigre governed. **'Vorn Manor'-House Vorn's residential area where Tigre and Titta lived. **Alsace Shrine-The local shrine where Titta prayed. Outskirts *'Voyes Mountain Range' Notable Village *Hunawihr Village Trivia *The name of this region (county) of Brune is based on Alsace, which is located in eastern France - on France's eastern border and on the west bank of the upper Rhine adjacent to Germany and Switzerland. *Limlisha became the first governor of Leitmeritz occupied Alsace although temporarily as Tigre gave this land to the Vanadis of Leitmeritz (Elen) in exchange of her services and her troops/soldiers during Zion Thenardier's Invasion on Alsace. Her position was annuled after Prime Minister Badouin declared Tigre as a traitor and his rank and titles were revoked. References Navigation Category:Territory Category:Location Category:Brune